1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe covers and, more specifically, to an oil fill-port cover that is retrofitted to a home owner fuel oil fill pipe comprising a coupling and nipple which is inserted between the existing oil fill pipe and the cap fitting. The coupling has a pair of apertures for inserting the lock pin through. The cover also has a pair of apertures co-aligned with the coupling apertures so that the lock pin can be inserted from the exterior passing through the coupling and extending beyond the cover's opposite side. The lock pin has a stop on one end and a transverse bore on the other so that when inserted through the cover and coupling a lock is inserted into the lock pin bore preventing removal of the lock pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other locking device designed for piping. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,793 issued to Moore on Feb. 26, 1924.
Another patent was issued to Credle on Mar. 24, 1925 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,814. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,461 was issued to Sieben on Nov. 6, 1928 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 10, 1930 to Wilhelm as U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,371.
Another patent was issued to Doubble on Mar. 1, 1949 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,951. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,380 was issued to Lee on Dec. 30, 1952. Another was issued to Eyster et al. on Sep. 23, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,799 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 4, 1983 to Nielsen, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,146.
Another patent was issued to Wang on Jul. 11, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,438. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,874 was issued to Smith et al. on Jul. 17, 2001. Another was issued to Smith et al. on Jan. 18, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,083 and still yet another was published on Jun. 24, 2004 to Smith et al. as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0118170. Another was issued to Strebor Diecasting Co. on Apr. 26, 1962 as U.K. Patent No. GB974,243 and still yet another was published on Mar. 25, 2004 to Desche as German Patent No. DE10237569.